For extrusion coating LDPE resins, typically higher density LDPE is accompanied with lower melt strength. Therefore, LDPE extrusion coating resins are typically restricted to lower density LDPE. The lower polymer density is a result of the polymerization conditions required to produce a higher melt strength polymer. There is a need for LDPE resins compositions with higher densities and good melt strength (as indicated by Force at Break (Fb)) for extrusion coating processes.
Extrusion coating and other LDPE resins are described in the following references: US 2007/0225445; EP2123707A1; WO 2011/075465; WO 2005/023912; and WO 2013/078018. However, these conventional resins do not provide benefits that result from higher density resins, such as reduced water vapor transmission and improved coefficient of friction. There remains a need for LDPE resins compositions with higher densities and good melt strength for extrusion coating processes. There is also a need for such compositions that have reduced water vapor transmission and improved coefficient of friction. There is a further need for such compositions that comprise only high-pressure LDPE polymer components to achieve a good balance of adhesion and to reduce substrate-polymer delamination. These needs and others have been met by the following invention.